


The Past Resurfaces

by Skywalker114



Series: Star Wars: Maximum Rebellion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asajj Ventress Lives, Death Star, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Galactic Empire, Imperial Officers, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Ratings: PG, Science Fiction, Sith Lords, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker114/pseuds/Skywalker114
Summary: "It was for a brief moment, but I had sensed a familiar prescence. A prescence that Anakin Skywalker had encountered years ago on Yavin 4 during the Clone Wars. It was a prescence that I had felt on Dathomir after having exterminated the non-human Nightsisters. It was her, my master. Asajj Ventress is Alive." - Darth Vader, onboard the Death Star, moments before the Battle of Yavin. 0 BBY.Or, in an alternate universe, Asajj Ventress, who had faked her death on Boz Pity, has returned to join the Rebel Alliance and fight against the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War and accompanied Luke Skywalker and his allies during the events of STAR WARS: A NEW HOPE. After the Rebels escaped the Death Star, Emperor Palpatine demanded to speak to Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin regarding the events that transpired aboard the battle station...including the prescence of Count Dooku's former assassin, long thought to have been dead for years.





	The Past Resurfaces

**Author's Note:**

> STAR WARS (C) Lucasfilm LTD. & the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction is completely non-profit and done for fun and for the love of Star Wars.

After Asajj Ventress fakes her death on Boz Pity, she had traveled to Dathomir in the hopes of getting away from the Clone Wars, where she was welcomed into Mother Talzin's benevolent clan of Nightsisters. Five years later, after the Clone Wars ended and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader and the 501st Legion (Vader's Fist) came to Dathomir to exterminate the alien Nightsisters, but Asajj Ventress managed to survive and escape Dathomir. For the next ten years, Ventress became a bounty hunter, operating under the alias Talzin Vindicaa, until a chance encounter with the Spectres of Lothal led Ventress to re-evaluate her priorities. Inspired by Kanan Jarrus' team, Asajj Ventress had retired from bounty hunting and chose to recommit to the Light Side of the Force,and with the help of Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, she became a Jedi Knight once again. In 2 BBY, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was formed by rebellious senators following Galen Marek's sacrifice aboard the Death Star. Having learned about a full-fledged and open Rebellion against the Empire, Asajj Ventress was inspired to form her own Rebel cell: the Jedi Covenant. Named after a defunct secret organization within the Jedi Order that existed during the Old Republic Era, the Jedi Covenant consisted of other Jedi who survived Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge. Sometime after the Jedi Covenant joined the larger Rebel Alliance, Asajj Ventress had participated in the events of STAR WARS: A NEW HOPE in 0 BBY, joining Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia Organa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Death Star_

_0 BBY_

[Moments after the _Millennium Falcon_ and its Rebel passengers have escaped the Death Star, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin reconvened in the Death Star Control Room to discuss their next move.]  
  
TARKIN: Are they away?  
  
VADER: They've just made the jump into hyperspace.  
  
TARKIN: And you're sure the homing beacon is secured onboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work.  
  
[And at that exact moment, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti had arrived in the Death Star Control Room.]  
  
MOTTI: (urgently) Lord Vader, Governor Tarkin.  
  
VADER: Yes, Admiral. What is it?  
  
MOTTI: (urgently) The Emperor demands an undate on the situation and wishes to speak with you both.  
  
TARKIN: Very well, Motti. Everyone, leave us. Lord Vader and I wish to converse with the Emperor alone.  
  
[Everyone then began to leave the overbridge, allowing Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin the privacy to converse with Emperor Palpatine alone.]  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: Lord Vader. Governor Tarkin. I was informed that a situation had occurred onboard the Death Star. What happened?  
  
TARKIN: A group of Rebels, onboard the Corellian vessel that had departed Tatooine, had managed to infiltrate the Detention Block, allowing Princess Leia to escape, as well the plans to the battle station.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: That is most unfortunate, Grand Moff. (Turns to Darth Vader). Lord Vader, I hope I should not have to remind you of the consequences of failure.  
  
TARKIN: You need not worry, your highness. (Palpatine then turns to Tarkin). Fortunately for us, Lord Vader had managed to have a tracking beacon installed within the Rebels' ship. If our predictions are correct, then the vessel will lead us to the Rebellion's clandestine base.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: (Turns back to Vader). Hmm. A most wise decision then, Lord Vader. In the end, whether the Rebels have the Death Star plans in their possession or not is no longer of any consequence, for we will have the opportunity to finally eradicate the Rebel Alliance for good! (Turns back to Tarkin). Thank you, Tarkin. You are dismissed.  
  
TARKIN: (confused) Sir?  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: Once we have discovered at the location of the Rebel base, the Death Star must be fully operational by the time we have arrived. Go see to it that the Rebels did not cause any significant damage to our weaponry while they were here.  
  
TARKIN (understanding): Of course, my Emperor.  
  
[As Grand Moff Tarkin bows and heads off to inspector the Death Star's superlaser and other weaponry, Vader and Palpatine were alone at last, as the Sith began to discuss Lord Vader's recent victory.]  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: I understand that congratulations is in order, Lord Vader?  
  
VADER: Yes, my master. After almost two decades, I have been able to lure Obi-Wan Kenobi out of hiding and exact my vengeance upon him.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: An act of vengeance well deserved, my apprentice,. I have not forgotten that your former Jedi Master abandonded you on Mustafar nineteen years ago, left you to die by the planet's merciless flames. You have done well, Lord Vader.  
  
VADER: Thank you, my master.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: But...I also sense that there is something troubling you, in spite of your victory over Kenobi.  
  
VADER: ....  
  
VADER: As the Rebels were escaping the Death Star aboard their vessel, I heard the princess cry out a name that I have not heard in a long time. A name I had thought had died almost twenty years ago.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: What name, Lord Vader?  
  
VADER: The name cried out by Princess Leia...was Ventress.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: (surprised) Ventress? As in, Asajj Ventress?  
  
VADER: Yes, my master.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: (angered). I had been led to believe that Asajj Ventress had died on Boz Pity near the end of the Clone Wars. Died in Kenobi's arms. Are you sure it was her?  
  
VADER: (hestiatingly) It was for a brief moment, but I had sensed a familiar prescence. A prescence that Anakin Skywalker had encountered years ago on Yavin 4 during the Clone Wars. It was a prescence that I had felt on Dathomir after having exterminated the non-human Nightsisters. It was her, my master. Asajj Ventress is Alive.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: (contemplates for a moment). Hmm. If what you have told me is true, Lord Vader, then not only is Asajj Ventress still among the living, that she must also be the anonymous leader of the Jedi Covenant aiding the Rebellion. Count Dooku's former assassin could lead us to other Jedi who evaded the Purge.  
  
VADER: Such as Yoda?  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: Perhaps. I have been wanting to exact my own personal need for vengeance after that minisculed green Jedi humiliated me on Coruscant many years ago...but that is a matter for another time. Be patient, Lord Vader. Asajj Ventress and the other surviving Jedi with her will pay for their treachery. For now, see to it that the tracking beacon does indeed lead to the Rebels' secret base, and see to it that the Rebel Alliance has seen its end, once and for all.  
  
VADER: Yes, my master.  
  
PALPATINE'S HOLOGRAM: (transmission ends).  
  
THE END.


End file.
